


does he feel like home to you? yes, he does.

by santemiso



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, alternate universe - different occupations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santemiso/pseuds/santemiso
Summary: As busy as they are, Tsumugi and Itaru try to make time for each other. On days when they do, they always spend it at the place they cherish the most.Home.[POV is from Tsumugi's perspective]For A3 Rare Pairs Week 2020 (Day 5: Domesticity)
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Chigasaki Itaru
Kudos: 29
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	does he feel like home to you? yes, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the A3 Rare Pairs Week, Day 5, I chose **Domesticity**.
> 
> Set in an AU where they don't meet in Mankai, where Itaru's only your average elite company employee and Tsumugi's a home tutor and a part-time actor.
> 
> Enjoy!

Raindrops hitting the windows. Leaves rustling as the wind blows. The faint sounds and flashing lights coming from his phone as he mumbles to himself while rapidly tapping the screen. Slowly running through his hair, listening to his woes, smiling as he shows me his screen. Even though I find it hard to understand them sometimes, as trivial as it seems to others, I know it's important to him. It's something he's very passionate about, anyway.

After all, seeing him happy already warms my heart.

"Look, Tsumugi. I just got this guy. He looks a lot like you. He's got gardening as his hobby, too."

"Really? Umm, he has a very different hairstyle, though..."

"Yeah, but your faces kinda look alike in a way."

"Ahaha, I guess I can see the resemblance."

It's been a while since we've spent time with each other, even though we've been living under the same roof for a long time. We're rarely home at the same time— the only time we see each other is on the dinner table and in bed, and even then we barely even say anything to each other. Only small talk, and once he's done he'd go straight to the computer screen, and I to reviewing my students' works or memorizing my script. Even though we don't see eye to eye, it's already enough for me—his company is all I needed.

But there are times where we'd come up with things that we should do when we're free. From travelling to certain places, seeing various movies and plays, redecorating the house-- the list would go on. Everyday I'd wait for the day to come, thinking about how exciting it's going to be, how much fun we'd have, a whole day just for ourselves without anything to worry about. But every time we thought the day would come, there's always something that would happen and it's beyond our control, like bad weather, the place we're heading to is closed for the day, or one of us suddenly had to cancel. It's happened so often that he once said that "maybe the world is against us or something."

Which is why despite all of the plans we've made, when we have time together, we always end up spending the day at home.

He'd teach me how to play his games, and in return, I'd teach him how to properly take care of the plants. He seemed lazy at first, but one morning I caught him watering them while talking about what he played last night. Of course he didn't know about it, but after I told him that he got really embarrassed. It took him a while to finally admit that he enjoyed it, though. As of that day, he starts talking to the plants often.

The house gets messy fast, even though both of us are rarely home. There was one day where we had to completely move eveything apart. While cleaning the house, I accidentally stumbled upon my old photo albums that I brought when we moved in. I showed him everything—baby pictures, group family photos, pictures of Zabi, pictures of me in different costumes and plays. There was one that he wanted to frame, though—a picture of me and Tasuku in our very first play. On his side, we found his old video games and figures, and we ended up playing them until sundown, forgetting the pile of things that we're supposed to clean out. But it was nice to see what was a rare moment back then—him being very enthusiastic about the things he like.

On that day we also found things that his sister sent him, and on that day I found out that he hasn't properly introduced me to her, and he hasn't called her in a while. After cleaning the house, we ended up giving her a call.

Whenever I'm rehearsing for a play, I'd tell him all about it, and if the play was about a theme that he likes, I'd wake up to him role-playing as the character I'd be playing mostly against. The last play I starred in was about a fantasy world similar to a game he played, and we spent the day making imaginary fight scenes and throw made-up spells at each other. We had so much fun, and it was one of the most memorable nights in my life. When the day I'm supposed to perform comes, he ended up attending almost all of the shows, even though I knew he was at his busiest at the time. Though I admit, my love for theater was as much as he loves his games—he doesn't understand anything about acting the way I do video games, and every time he tries to help me rehearse, it always ends up with me giving him acting lessons, similar to how he always end up taking the controller and telling me what the objectives are when we play. However, he's always supportive of my acting, and I'm very grateful for that.

In days where we're at our laziest, we'd just spend the day being in each other's arms in bed, looking at each other. Sharing tiny whispers, ruffling his hair, him caressing my face, planting soft kisses as we hold each other closer. As much as I enjoyed these, often I've always found myself thinking about it… 

The reason why I stayed with him for so long.

We're different in a lot of ways—we have completely different interests, our jobs are in very different fields, we rarely see each other because of our conflicting schedules, even though we have already moved in together. Some say we are not compatible with each other. It left me feeling doubtful at times, but looking at him made me reassure that I was right for choosing him, and all of those doubts and bad thoughts disappear just like that.

"Tsumugi?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? You're looking at me like that again."

"It's nothing, Itaru-kun. I just like watching you play that game."

"And that's your response every time I ask that..."

"Hehe. It's the truth, though."

The reason why I stayed with him for so long... is because I love him.

I knew I made the right choice the moment I said 'yes'. His presence gives me warmth—and that particular warmth is what makes me want to keep coming back.

What makes this house—or anywhere else—feel more like 'home'... is being with Itaru-kun.

And that alone should be enough, no?

"Hey, the rain stopped. Didn't you say you wanna go out?"

"On second thought, I think I'd like to stay home for the day…"

"Changed your mind? We're always at home when we're together, though. It's been a while since we went out."

"I just don't feel like going out, that's all. We can always go out tomorrow. Besides... spending the day with you like this is already enough, Itaru-kun."

"There you go again, with the smooth talking..."

"But you like them, don't you?"

"...You know how I'd feel when you do that..."

"Hehe... I love you, Itaru-kun."

He gets up and kisses me on the lips.

"...I love you too, Tsumugi."

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~yes the title was a midsommar reference, thankfully no one has to die in this one~~  
>  This was an AU I've been working on for a while, actually...  
> I wanna try something a bit different this time and I really like domestic AUs so this was really fun to write!  
> thank you so much for reading!!  
> also (casually plugs in [my twitter](https://twitter.com/duelgigrivals))


End file.
